Train Yard Reviews
Train Yard Reviews or TYR is the main Review Series of Oliver Duck How It Began Ted, at first, did not want to do reviews. He thought everyone has already done them, but around E 5 his mind started to change. Ted can not remember what changed his mind or even how he came up with the name, but around 13 reviews were filmed on his E 4 Tidmouth set. The review were crude and not Ted's best work, but it was a start. Most of the reviews in this time were never uploaded. You can only see three from this time now. The next batch were filmed on E 6 Tidmoth (One of Teds all time favourites sets). This batch was much better. Some of the best reviews were in this area. However Ted did not like his White Face Troublesome Truck Review due to how rushed he made it. Lost TYR Many TYR were never uploaded. Some have been attempted many times but yet can not be found. It is thought that 75% of reviews filmed are never uploaded. Some include: Daisy, Boco, the Aquarium Cars, Henry (twice, then 3rd Upload) Gordon (twice, then 3rd Upload) James (twice, then 3rd Upload) Express Coaches (Twice) Log Cars (Twice) Bertram (once then 2nd Upload) Diesel 10, NWR Brakevan, Sodor Line , Toby (twice, then 3rd Upload) and many more that have failed In Ted`s memory. Intros The Original Intro was a green card saying "A New Line of reviews Straight from Tidmouth" (then from the lost Gordon Review) Ted saying Train Yard Reviews. The New Intro is much better. With a theme played three times then it's slightly different the last, that Ted Made on the Piano. Every time it plays the pan plays from a TYR. First the Toby Review, then Ivo Hugh, and then the Skarloey Review before the Oliver Duck logo. Crossovers Ted is well known for his crossovers, here is a list of his crossovers: 1. Henry Review With HenryisGreat15 2. Big City Engine Review with MrMPS2002. 3. 1992 Harold with WoodenRailwayReviews 4. Sawmill with Dumping Depot review with Jlouvier 5. D199 Review with MrMPS2002 6. Knapford Express Coach with Ericpierre53 7. Oliver with Percyno6 50th TYR Ted plans a blowout extravaganza for his 50th TYR. Time Line TYR Some TYR are time lines. These are reviews that go through any models, and show how it changed over time. Planned Reviews. Lady Time line Review List Here are all the TYR ever made in order! 1. Donald & Douglas 2. Oliver & Duck 3. Bill & Ben 4. The Break Down Train 5. Sodor Railway Repair 6. Sodor Fuel and Tar Tankers 7. White Face Troublesome Trucks 8. Crosby Station Cargo Truck 9. James 10. Duck (Time Line) 11. Skarloey 12. Rheneas 13. Diesel 14. Thomas 15. Bertie 16. Gordon 17. Ada Jane and Mabel 18. Toby 19. Bertram 20. Henry 21.Winston 22. Ivo Hugh 23. Sir Topham Hatt`s Car 24. Splatter and Dodge 25. 2013 Troublesome Trucks 25. Stephen 27. Chugington 28. Kevin 29. Big City Engine 30. Rusty 31. Muffle Mountain Set 32. 2014 Duck 33. 2013 Flying Scotsman 34. Culdee 35. (Dock Yard Review but same thing) Sodor Bay Cargo Ship 36. (Dock Yard Review ^^) Sodor Bay Tug Boat 37. Rosie 38. Windmill 39. Stranded Island part 1 40. Stranded Island Part 2 41. Sawmill with Dumping Depot 42. Box Cars 43. Paxton 44.Chinse Dragon 45. Billy 46. Sodor Rubbish Trucks 47. Polar Express 48. Snowflake Express 49. Winter Caboose Category:Series